Cooking devices such as grills and griddles provide a heatable cooking surface on which food items can be placed. For example, griddles may be used to cook meats such as ground beef patties and the like for the preparation of hamburgers and other sandwiches. In such a circumstance, the heated cooking surface of the griddle may also be utilized to toast the opposing sides of a bun or other bread product into which the cooked meat will be positioned to create a hamburger or other sandwich.
Buns and other bread products used in making hamburgers and other sandwiches often do not present a flat bottom surface for placement against the heatable cooking surface of a cooking device such as a griddle. Referring to FIG. 1, griddle 10 presents heatable cooking surface 12 on which food items such as crowns 14 of hamburger buns can be positioned. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the undersurfaces of crowns 14 may not be flat, such that a gap exists between the undersurface of crowns 14 and cooking surface 12 when crowns 14 are positioned atop cooking surface 12. When this happens, cooking surface 12 is only able to toast crowns 14 such that toasted outer periphery 16 is created, leaving the central region of the undersurface of crowns 14 untoasted.